jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Krimzon Guard
The Krimzon Guard, also known as the KG, were Haven City's Military enforcement in the years leading up to and during Jak II. They used brutality to police the city and also provoked random arrests and apprehensions as seen in the beginning of Jak 2, when Jak escapes the prison. They arrested Jak when he arrived in Haven City from the past at the start of Jak 2. During the events of Jak 2, the Krimzon Guard reported to Baron Praxis, and his second in command, Erol. By the time Jak 3 rolled around, the Krimzon Guard were under Ashelin's control and had been reformed into The Freedom League. The Freedom League used blue armor and technology. However, The KG was not all gone. Errol had returned and had reformed the KG into an army of robots, aiming to destroy the world. Torn, a member of The Underground, reveals to Jak & Daxter that he was once a member of the Krimzon Guard, but he left because the atrocious things Baron Praxis had done, such as risking civilian lives and shutting off the water in the Slums. Class System The Krimzon Guard is based on a class system probably similar to a military ranking system. *'Red' The basic and lowest Krimzon Guard class is the red armored guard. They can take survive two hits from any attack, excluding the Peace Maker. After the Morph Gun’s damage has been upgraded, they require only one hit from any mod. Most of the KG seen are part of this class. *'Yellow': The class above the red class in rank. These guards are stronger and wear yellow armor. There are fewer of these Guards than in the lower ranks, possibly because of Seniority or Veteran status. Yellow guards can take three hits from any attack, excluding the Peace Maker. After the morph gun’s damage has been upgraded, they can only take two hits from any mod, excluding the Peace Maker. *'Captain': Presumably above the yellow class. Torn and Ashelin are the only known characters to have held this position. However, Brutter was member of the new Krimzon Guard when he was made a captain, so it remains unknown if this was a rank in the original Krimzon Guard. *'Commander': The highest known Krimzon Guard rank. Erol is the only known person to have held this position. At the end of Jak II Ashelin promoted Torn to leader of the Krimzon Guard, presumably making him a commander as well. However, it is assumed he was never officially given the title of commander as Ashelin started making changes to the city including the Krimzon Guard. But during the fortress raid one of the Guards was talking about the traitor Torn. Security Classes There are also Security Classes for higher ranking citizens, Krimzon Guards, and officials of Haven City: *'Red Clearance': To reach the Port and Industrial Zone. Presumably for a higher standard of citizen than in the slums (those with some form of employment). *'Green Clearance': To reach Main Town and Mar Memorial Stadium. Presumably for the wealthier citizens. *'Yellow Clearance': To reach the Bazaar areas, Gardens, and the Palace grounds. Presumably for the Bureaucrats. *'Brown Clearance': To enter the Dig Site. Presumably only for members of the Krimzon Guard *'Purple Clearance': To enter the Palace. Presumably only for KG and members of the Baron's Family. *'Black Clearance': To enter the Weapons Factory. Most likely only for a select few Krimzon Guard and the Baron. Sub-factions The Krimzon Animal Control is a sub-faction under the Krimzon Guard. They most likely control the Lurker slaves. They were mentioned on a Propaganda Station. Equipment The Krimzon Guard used a range of weapons during their time as Haven City's police force. These weapons included super electric tazers, Blaster mods, grenades and jetpacks. Armor The Krimzon Guard have very advanced armor including what seems to be an oxygen tank, night vision goggles and a metal suit. Vehicles The Krimzon Guard has various vehicles, some are only seen once, others fought and some of these are used by Jak himself. Trivia *In Jak II, jumping on the head of a Krimson Guard will cause him to slam the butt of his gun at you. *During the Metal Head invasion of Haven City in Jak II, stealing a KG cruiser, hitting a KG, or any other crime will not send guards after you. *During the Metal Head attacks, KG will randomly attack the Yakows in the Garden Area. * Although Ashelin is the only known female Krimzon Guard, she is apparently not the only female member. In Daxter, while in the prison security room, Daxter accidentally comes across the camera feed for the female guard shower room. He promptly changes the channel to Jak's cell...and then naturally switches back to the shower room feed. Both times the female KG's shriek, which means they knew that Daxter was watching them. Category:Factions Category:Krimzon Guard